The Blue Suit
by Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness
Summary: Sort of AU. What happens when the Doctor finds Amy crying in the wardrobe room? Based off the line 'When girls cry, are you supposed to talk to them?" "I have absolutely no idea". Please read and review. Now Completed.
1. The Blue Suit

This came from a line in the christmas special - 'Doctor, when girls cry, are you supposed to talk to them?" "I have absolutely NO idea". This was originally going to just be about Amy being upset over her parents', but took a very different turn as the muse took me. Please read and review. This will prob be a one or two shot.

Disclaimer: I own only the idea, nothing else.

* * *

"Doctor, when girls cry, are you supposed to talk to them?" "I have absolutely NO idea."

* * *

The Doctor was lost in his own world when he heard something that jolted him from his silent reverie; crying. To be more specific, a girl crying. He tried to ignore it, but a niggling feeling at the back of his mind told him that it might be something important, so he should go and investigate it immediately.

Leaping up from his favourite chair in the console room, the Doctor went off to see where the noise was coming from. Logic told him that if it was indeed female crying he could hear, then it must be Amy, as she was the only female on board.

He followed the sobs to the wardrobe room, tentatively pushing the door open. At first, he couldn't see Amy, only clothes, everywhere. The place looked like a tornado had hit it, followed rapidly by a nuclear bomb. The Doctor made a mental note to himself to tidy up after himself in future.

"Amy?" The Doctor called out, hoping he wouldn't have to search through every pile of clothes just to find her – that would, literally, take weeks. He was sure his past incarnations hadn't been this messy.

"Go AWAY!" a muffled voice yelled out from beneath a particularly large and messy pile of clothes. Screwing up his face in confusion, the Doctor moved forward to investigate.

The pile of clothes was moving – Amy was definitely under there, and shaking with sobs, by the looks of it. The Doctor knelt down and started tossing aside the clothes to get to Amy. A hot pink coat with yellow spots was tossed aside, the Doctor muttering "Blobby" under his breath. A long black Victoria gentleman's coat, complete with tails, went the way of the pink coat. As it was discarded behind the Doctor, a bloodied knife clattered onto the floor. The Doctor turned and looked at it briefly, then turned back, hissing "That's the last time I let Dr Tumblety onto the TARDIS".

Eventually, after throwing aside three more coats, a pair of leather cowboy chaps, two fezzes and a black and white harlequin cat suit, the Doctor uncovered Amy. She was kneeling on the floor, but bent double, clutching, and burying her face into, a familiar blue suit. Wiping her eyes, she turned up to look at the Doctor.

"Why is this here?", she asked, tears running vast rivers down her face. "This is the suit my father always wore. Why is it in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor sat down beside her, and put his arm round her. Leaning into him, she sobbed until her tears subsided. Waiting until he was sure she'd stopped crying, the Doctor shuffled round until they were face to face, and silently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, his hand lingering in her cheek when all the tears were gone.

"Amy, that suit is not your father's. It once belonged to...a friend of mine, but he changed his style after a while. Then, I...another friend took a liking to this suit, so the TARDIS...produced a copy for him. I keep this one around for sentimentality, that's all. I'm sorry, but it's not your father's suit."

Amy furiously brushed away the Doctor's hand from where it still rested on her cheek.

"It IS. It's the same blue, and the same size. It even smells like him. Why are you hiding this from me, Doctor?"

"Amy, your mind wants to cling onto a relic of your parents', so it tells you that this suit smells like your father, but it doesn't." To prove the point, the Doctor leant down and smelt the suit Amy was still clinging onto.

"It doesn't smell of anything Amy, I'm sorry."

Amy dropped the suit and scrambled to her feet, fists clenched. Her eyes were fiery with fury and her jaw was set in a grim line. The Doctor, exasperated, ran a hand through his thick brown hair, making it stand up and giving the impression of a school boy. Usually, this never failed to make Amy smile; today, she was so angry she barely noticed.

"What was your father's name, Amy?" The Doctor asked, sighing. He decided she was perhaps missing her parents a little more than usual, and therefore this would all blow over if she talked about them to him. Ignoring the voice in his head telling him he was being more than usually optimistic , he sat back down on the floor and encouraged Amy to do the same.

"John, John Pond. He was a good man, who loved my mother with all he had, and who ALWAYS wore a blue suit. THIS blue suit!" Amy said in a tight voice which told the Doctor how grateful he should be that she had control of her temper – for now, anyway.

"What happened to your parents? You always told me they were just...gone." Amy's face lost its anger, and softness passed over her features. She took a deep breath, and began to tell the Doctor the story of her parents.

"When I was eight, I went to school one day. Everything was normal – Mum and dad were bickering with each other, but it was always loving bickering. Both knew the other didn't mean it, and so did I. Dad kissed me on the forehead and kissed mum...well, I had to remind them I was there. They were always like that. If it was now, and they were friends of mine, I'd say they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Back then, what with them being my parents, it was just gross to see my parents behaving like that. Mum walked me to school, kissed me goodbye and told me she loved me, and that dad would pick me up after school. I turned and waved to her as I walked into school.

"Two hours later, the headmistress came into the school room, and asked to see me. My parents had been involved in a shooting – someone threatened mum with a gun, and dad, trying to protect her, jumped in between her and the gunman. The bullet went through dad and into mum. Apparently they died instantaneously, in each other's arms.

"So, my parents had been killed, my gran was dead, my only relative was my uncle Tony, but he'd died from cancer when I was young. I was sent to live with his wife – everyone thought we could be a 'comfort' to each other. But all I wanted was my parents back." Amy was sobbing again, re-living all the events of 15 years ago. The Doctor looked nervously at her and bit his lip – he still didn't know what to do with girls when they cried.

Eventually, he couldn't take the sound of her weeping anymore, so he scooped her up into his arms. Cradling her to his body, he carefully stood up and carried Amy out of the wardrobe room and down the TARDIS corridors until he reached her room. She had stopped weeping, but was now clinging to the Doctor as if she was afraid he was about to disappear.

Normally, it was entirely off limits to him, Amy arguing that she needed 'her' space – a small piece of this craft that was only hers – but today the Doctor ignored Amy's rule. As he laid her down on the bed, she looked up at him and then turned and pointed towards a picture on her bedside table. The Doctor gave it a cursory glance, and then did a double take. The photo was of an eight year old Pond, all smiles. She was flanked on either side by two people who must be her parents. Her father was tall and wiry, with brown hair. He was indeed wearing a blue suit, identical to the one in the wardrobe room. Her mother was shorter, a bubbly looking woman with open features and dirty blonde hair. The Doctor's blood ran cold. Amy was flanked by Rose Tyler and the half human, half time lord Doctor. He sat down on the bed beside Amy and stroked the hair back from her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Amy" he whispered, tears running down his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading, now please, PLEASE, review.


	2. The Doctor's Thoughts

Sorry, this is rather a short chapter, but I'm having trouble with the length of the chapters at the mo - I have a ten page chapter written out, except it feels far too long, so I'm trying to divide it into natural breaks. This is the first, the rest should be uploaded soon. This is the Doctor contemplating what he's discovered. Please read and review, and thank you to those who did review! As always, I own nothing except the vague idea :)

* * *

The Doctor sat beside Amy until the bed, holding her in his arms, waiting for her to fall asleep, and watching the occasional lonely tear sliding down her cheek.

Once Amy had indeed given in to slumber, the Doctor got up stealthily and left the room. He had a mystery to figure out.

Running down the TARDIS corridors to his room – even more off limits to strangers than Amy's room – he rummaged through his cavernous cupboard until he found what he was looking for – a mobile phone. It had stayed on the TARDIS ever since...it was Rose's old 'phone. When he'd left her with the human doctor, she'd pressed a note with her number on into his hand. He'd never used it, but had always kept it with him...just in case, he reasoned with himself.

Now, the Doctor dialled the number, having located the scrap of paper with Rose's handwritten scrawl on it from somewhere within his jacket. Using Rose's super phone, he tried to contact his former companion, but there was no answer, only a recorded message saying "The number you have dialled has been disconnected." The number was at least reachable, which meant that the 'phone must be in this universe, but it hadn't been used time. The Doctor started to panic. What had happened to Rose? He'd thought, that when he left her with the human doctor, that they'd live a long and happy life together. He thought he'd given her the life that...the life that he could never have with her. It had nearly killed him, losing her the first time. Physically leaving her behind a second time had damn nearly killed him...he harboured a secret belief that the heartbreak – seeing her for the last time, happy with someone else, had left him weakened for his final months as his previous incarnation, and had been, in part, a cause of his regeneration. His tenth self had known he'd never have Rose back, and so he hadn't wanted to continue.

But seeing her happy with someone else paled in comparison to knowing that she was dead – and in such a pointless way as well. A random robbery gone wrong and his Rose was dead. One thing that the Doctor failed to understand, however, was how exactly Amy ended in his universe? Or was he actually in Pete's world? If he were, that would explain an awful lot, such as why no one around here seemed to have heard anything about any of the events of the past few years – the aliens in Downing street, or the Sycorax invasion, or Canary Wharf, for example.

But the worlds had been sealed – twice – so how had this happened?

The Doctor ran his fingers through his brown hair, desperate for answers that he didn't know how to find. Unable to come up with any, he stalked off to the console room to tinker with the TARDIS, tugging at his bowtie as he went.

* * *

I promise the next installment will be longer :)


	3. Pregnant

Thanks everyone for the reviews. This is just Rose and the Human Doctor/10.5. In this chapter, he's always called the Doctor, but in future chapters that may change. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Can you believe we've been travelling for ten years now?" The Doctor asked Rose. She'd been unable to bring herself to call him 'Doctor' at first, preferring the shortened 'Doc', but had very quickly realised that this was, in fact, THE Doctor, and far better for her than the 'other' Doctor. The pair of them were curled up next to each other on the sofa in their room, on the TARDIS they'd grown from the piece the 'other' Doctor had left them.

The Doctor felt, rather than saw, the smile spread across Rose's face. "Travelling for ten years and married for eight. I've made you quite domestic, I think" Rose joked.

"What did I tell you when we were in London, when we first met Harriet Jones?" the Doctor asked, pretending to be serious, but Rose knew him too well and could hear the laughter in his voice.

"You told me that you 'don't do domestic'" Rose said.

"Exactly. But that was the old me – literally. This me loves domestic – especially when it's you I'm being domestic with."

Rose giggled – she still adored the Doctor with every fibre of her being – and shuffled up the sofa so that she could kiss him, but before she could, the Doctor stopped her by laying a finger on her lips.

"Rose, have you ever considered a family? We've never discussed it, and I was worrying the other day, that I might be stopping you from having a family" The Doctor asked his question, and then tried to kiss Rose before she could answer him – he was almost scared to hear the response. Rose, however, knew his tricks of evasion and manoeuvred herself out of his reach, so she could look down on him. He was bleary eyed from tiredness – something she'd never seen the 'other' Doctor look like, his hair was all over the place, and his clothes were crumpled. Rose thought he looked as gorgeous as ever, and felt a rush of love for her husband and best friend.

"Doctor...I hadn't considered a family until recently...but..."she trailed off, unsure how to breach the subject. "You want a family?" the Doctor asked. Rose bit her lip and hung her head, not wanting to meet his eye.

"Doesn't matter if we want it or not, now" she mumbled, blushing, but without knowing why she was blushing.

The Doctor abruptly stood up and began pacing. "Rose...do you mean...are you...are we...pregnant?" he asked. Rose looked down at the floor before taking a deep breath. Steeling herself for the unknown reaction of the man she loved, she looked him directly in the eye. She knew that he knew anyway, but he would still need to hear her say it. "Yes" she said, boldly.

Whatever she had expected the Doctor's reaction to be, it was not for him to punch the air in a celebratory manner, before leaning down and scooping her up in his arms and shouting at the top of his voice, "My Rose is pregnant! I'm going to be a father!" He quickly calmed down, though, and put Rose gently back on her feet.

"Are you happy about this, Rose?" He asked, the joy audible in his voice.

Rose met his gaze, unable to speak, but with an enormous grin on her face. She nodded, and for some inexplicable reason, her eyes filled with tears.

"Rose, I am so...how are you feeling? Are you tired? Nauseous? Have you had any cravings? What do you need?" Rose laughed to see the Doctor running around their bedroom like a headless chicken.

"Doctor, I'm fine. I was ill once or twice, but I put that down to how you fly the TARDIS. I haven't had any cravings yet, and if I get tired, I'll have a nap. Now, if you want to be useful, you can set the TARDIS controls for home, so we can tell Mum and Pete." The Doctor nodded in assent and started to walk out of the room, but ran back to give Rose another hug. After finally leaving the room, barely ten seconds had passed before he ran back into the room like an excited young puppy. "I think you should have a lie down, make sure you've got the energy to tell your Mum with me – I'm not handling that on my own" he said, as he left the room again for the final time.

Jackie had reacted calmly, only saying, "I thought you two were never going to give me grandkids, all this running around in that TARDIS of yours. At least you're finally getting round to it. But you're not travelling in that alien death-trap while you're carrying my grandchild, d'you hear?" Jackie said, looking ar the Doctor as though she expected him to disagree with her. Instead, he nodded authoritatively. "I agree, Rose darling. Until the baby's born, we're staying on terra firma." Rose looked at him to protest, but stopped when she saw the love on his face – she knew that it was love for the unborn child in her belly.

Rose's pregnancy progressed fairly normally. She had all her checkups at Torchwood – a normal, 'human' hospital would have noticed funny, alien things on the scans and ask too many awkward questions. She was tired constantly from the fifth month onwards, and by the seventh month, was on bed rest, by order of the Doctor. Rose had grown to enormous proportions; people she passed in the street assumed she was having a multiple birth, but the Doctor assured her that Time Lord babies were always big.

Throughout the entire pregnancy, Rose had only one craving – the Doctor. She could only sleep if he was with her – either laying next to her, holding her in his arms, or in the same room. If she awoke and he was gone, she immediately began to panic, until the Doctor returned. Even when she was awake, she still had to be in the same room as the Doctor. She was paranoid he was going to disappear and leave, and every time he left the room to do something as mundane as use the bathroom, she would pace and worry until he returned.

After eight months and three weeks of pregnancy, Rose went into labour. Jackie and the Doctor had arranged for a home birth, but with Torchwood's doctors on hand, just in case. They wouldn't be needed.

While the Doctor clung on to Rose's hand, sponged her forehead with cold flannels and talked of Gallifrey and their early travels together, Jackie helped her only daughter give birth to her first grandchild. She told Rose when to push and when not to push, and when the child was out, she took her granddaughter and cleaned her and wrapped her in a blanket. And it was Jackie who laid her beautiful new granddaughter in her (very exhausted) daughter's arms. She then kissed the Doctor on the forehead before tearfully withdrawing, leaving the family together for the first time.

The Doctor looked at his wife, her hair dark with sweat, tears staining her cheeks, and exhaustion plainly written on her face. All he could see was an amazing woman who had just given him the most precious gift in the universe.

Rose looked down at her daughter, who, after crying fitfully for a few moments, had drifted off to sleep. She then looked up at her husband and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Doctor, are you crying?" she asked, clearly exhausted, but her voice was still full of warmth and love.

"Rose, she's...she's perfect. And she's even ginger!" Rose laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up her daughter.

"What shall we call her?" Rose asked. They hadn't discussed names, preferring to wait until they met their child.

"I like Ophelia" the Doctor said. Rose, dreamily, looked up at him and smiled.

"Amelia?" Rose asked, not hearing properly. The Doctor chuckled at his wife. "No, Ophelia. But Amelia's a good name as well" he said, his voice low and calm. He looked down at this daughter, asleep in Rose's arms, and tried the name on for size.

"Amelia. Amelia Pond." Pond was the surname they'd picked at random when they married. Legally, the Doctor was John Pond, and Rose was Rose Pond, nee Tyler.

"Amelia Pond. Very fairytale." Rose said, her voice slurry with sleep. 'John Pond' looked at his wife and kissed her on the forehead, before taking his daughter out of her arms, and going to sit in the rocking chair by the bed. Rocking gently, he watched his wife fall asleep, before leaning down and kissing his Amelia tenderly on the forehead.

"Rose, thank you so much." He whispered, not wanting to wake either of his girls.

* * *

Phantomforever42 - the Doctor was very happy that his daughter was ginger! :)

Thank you for reading, please review :)


	4. Silver Screen

Thanks for the reviews I'm getting, I do so love to read them. Please humour me with the 'TARDIS CCTV' - it was the only way I could 'bring Amy up to speed' on the Doctor's relationship with Rose without spending several chapters rehashing seasons one through four. Please read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing.

* * *

"Doctor, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just overly emotional. I'm sure you were right about the suit being just a coincidence." Amy walked into the TARDIS console room, looking, to a casual observer, as though she had not a care in the world. But the Doctor looked at her and knew that she was still hurting. He had to get to the bottom of things – not just for himself, but for Amy's sake as well.

"Amy, I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you some more about your parents." He looked at Amy as he spoke and saw the almost visible wall she put up at the mention of her parents.

"I'd rather talk about the next planet we're visiting" she said, in a 'subject closed' voice. The Doctor sighed, and then continued.

"No, Amy, this is serious. You see, when I put you to bed last night, that photo you pointed out to me – I recognised the people in it. They were friends of mine." Amy's jaw dropped open, which would have made the Doctor laugh had this not been such a serious matter.

"But if you knew them, why didn't you say so last night – or when you met me?" Amy said, her voice taut with tension.

"Because I didn't know you knew them...it's hard to explain. In your time line, I knew your parents a long time ago, before they had you, before they were married. But in my time line, the last time I saw them was a couple of years ago." The Doctor had no idea how to explain all this to Amy. He'd already told her about regeneration, so she would be able to grasp that the Doctor had changed, but everything else – his history with Rose, for instance – would no doubt come as a shock to her. After all, the woman he'd loved was Amy's mother.

"Please, just tell me everything Doctor. I want to know." Amy pleaded. The Doctor thought for a few moments, before an idea came into his mind.

"Let me show you instead." He took Amy by the hand and they ran down the TARDIS corridors until they came to the viewing room. Usually, this was where Amy and the Doctor watched movies after a long day saving the world.

"For some reason, I'm not sure what, the TARDIS has a visual record of everything connected to me. Think of it as some kind of TARDIS/Doctor CCTV." The Doctor said as he tinkered with the dials on the viewing console. When he had everything set up, he and Amy sat down on the big comfy sofa and watched as a tall man dressed in dark colours and wearing a black leather jacket walked around a London department store.

"Ha! Who's that? Those ears are enormous?" Amy cackled.

"Hey, I liked those ears. I thought you'd be more amused by the accent – I was proud of that one." The Doctor said.

"That's Mum. She looks so young, and happy. Mind you, she always looked happy. What's she doing with big ears?"

"Amy, 'big ears' is me. Remember what I told you about regeneration?" The Doctor said. He wondered how much abuse he'd have to endure during the time it would take them to watch his adventures with and after Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. So, wait, you knew my Mum before my Dad did?"

"That's complicated. Technically, yes I did."

* * *

"Who is that idiot, and why is he always hanging around? Can't he see Mum doesn't want him around?" Amy asked the Doctor as Mickey moaned to Rose about leaving him.

"That's Mickey, and trust me, I used to ask myself those questions all the time. He never used to get the hint." The Doctor grinned as he remembered how much he'd tormented 'Ricky the idiot'.

"Mum had weird taste. First Mickey the idiot, then big ears...oh...that was...ewwwww!" The Doctor laughed at Amy's sudden realisation that he Mum had 'fancied' his ninth self. He'd known about Rose's feelings for him, of course, and he'd had feelings for her too, but he was bitter, and angry, and he sometimes pushed Rose away without meaning to. She'd always stuck by him though, treating him at times like an older brother who needed keeping in line. That had suited him fine, most of the time.

* * *

"Why did you send her back home?" Amy asked, her voice thick with tears.

"Because I loved her. And also, I didn't want Jackie to hit me again" the Doctor joked, causing Amy to throw a cushion at him.

"Dad always told me how scary Gran was. She died when I was a baby, so I don't remember her."

The Doctor looked at Amy with real warmth in his eyes as he remembered Jackie. "She was full of fire, and full of love for Rose. She was loyal, and she cared. And she slapped me more times than I care to remember."

Amy looked at the Doctor, seeing a new side of him – he had loved her mother, and her mother's family. It just felt...strange.

* * *

"Ewwww...you kissed my Mum!" Amy covered her eyes in shock and disgust.

"That was a time vortex transfer, nothing else." The Doctor snapped.

* * *

"That...that's my Dad. Oh...ewww...you're my father...I kissed my own...I think I'm going to be sick" Amy said, getting up and preparing to run out of the room. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the sofa.

"Settle down, Pond. I'm not your father, just keep watching." The Doctor said calmly.

So they watched, as Sycorax nearly killed 1/3 of mankind. They watched as Torchwood was set up, and Cassandra took over first Rose's body and then the Doctor's. They watched the Doctor and Rose get closer and closer, falling in love more and more, without saying the words. Then they watched as the Doctor and Rose ended up in the parallel world – Pete's world.

"That must be Mum's Dad. He left after Gran died – it nearly broke Mum's heart." Amy parroted, as children do when they've been told something so often, it becomes a memory for them.

They watched at the Doctor and Rose saved Pete's world, saved 1950s London, and encountered endless planets and civilisations. Then they watched as Rose was sucked towards the void. The Doctor had tears falling down his face as he remembered how utterly desolate he'd felt, and the gratitude he'd felt toward Pete for saving her. Amy simply turned to the Doctor and pulled him into her arms. He sobbed on her shoulder for a minute or two, then pulled himself together.

"Doctor...what happened next?" Amy asked quietly.

"Just...watch" the Doctor replied.

So Amy and the Doctor watched as Rose and her family drove to Bad Wolf Bay in Norway.

"That's funny." Amy said, sounding thoughtful. The Doctor tilted his head in a questioning gesture. "The house where we lived was called 'The House of Brick', and Mum and Dad used to say that it was to stop the Big Bad Wolf blowing it down – apparently I used to sing that song as a child."

The Doctor burst out laughing – that sounded just like something his Rose would do.

He and Amy watched the screen as it showed Rose and the Doctor speaking for the last time, and they watched as the hologram image of Rose disappeared, indicating that the two worlds were sealed.

"Doctor, I'm confused. That man looked like my Dad – except my Dad had a Scottish accent. But that man was you. And you said you're not my Dad. And Rose...Mum...she was left behind, alone." Amy said, sounding confused. She received no answer, however, as the Doctor had left the room, unable to watch the pain on his own, old face.

He remembered that time – he'd mourned Rose as though she were dead, because to him, he may as well have been. It had taken a very long time to be happy that at least she was alive and well.

He paced around the TARDIS for ten minutes or so, during which time it took all of his self control not to take the TARDIS back in time to when Amy was a child, just so that he could see Rose again. He knew now that it would always be a constant struggle with himself not to do this. Once he had his emotions in check again, the Doctor walked back into the viewing room. Amy had carried on watching, and as he entered the room, she turned to him, smiling but with empathy on her face.

"You mourned her, didn't you? Donna was so different to Mum, and you couldn't stand it at first. Donna is exactly like you described her to me. I'd have liked her, I think." Amy said, a hopeful twinge to her voice.

"Amy, I told you about Donna. You'll never be able to meet her."

Amy looked at the Doctor pensively, her head tilted to one side. The Doctor wondered what was coming.

"You told me about Donna, and Martha, Captain Jack Harkness – who I still want to meet, by the way – Astrid, The Master, Sarah Jane Smith, even Adam. But you never mentioned Rose, not once." Amy said.

"I couldn't." The Doctor sighed to himself and, again, raked his fingers through his hair. He looked exhausted – this had taken its toll on him more so than it had on Amy. For Amy, she was finding out that her Mum had been like a superhero, saving the world and still looking awesome while doing so. But for the Doctor, it meant re-living some of his happiest memories, like the way Rose had looked while lying on apple grass on New Earth. How good it had felt to go to the 2012 Olympics, holding her hand. However, it had also brought back his saddest memories. Leaving her behind on Bad Wolf Bay, seeing her face when she knew he'd been flirting with the infamous historical beauty, Reinette. This 'film', for him, was 'The best of times, the worst of times' – to quote an old friend.

"Amy – I loved Rose Tyler like I've never loved anyone before, and probably won't do again. She knew me like she knew herself – she could look at me and know what I was thinking, and I could do the same with her. I could measure her happiness in the beat of my own hearts, and our hands fit together perfectly. She was my soul mate, my other half. So that is why I don't...can't talk about her now."

Amy looked shocked, for about the hundredth time that day. She'd forgotten, again, that the Rose that the Doctor was talking about was her mother.

They sat in a companionable silence, watching the Doctor travel with Martha Jones, then with Donna Noble. And as they watched the reunion between Rose and the Doctor, the Doctor started fidgeting – he knew what was coming next.

"THAT is my Dad. I can see it now – that is 100% my father!" Amy shrieked, making the Doctor jump out of his skin.

"Yes, that is your father, Amy."

"He grew out of your hand? That's weird...weird and freaky...and gross! Eww!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Amy's reaction, and just continued watching the screen, as the Doctor, helped by all of his 'children of time', saved 27 planets from Davros and his evil plan. Then they watched as, one by one, all the companions left, including Rose, her Doctor, and finally, in a way that made Amy's heart want to break, Donna.

"Doctor...everyone left you." Amy whispered. Beside her, the Doctor nodded.

"That was ok. I didn't expect them to stay. It was the perfect reunion for us all." He grinned, remembering everything that had happened, how much fun they'd all had, how much laughter they'd shared.

"So, you gave my Dad to my Mum?" Amy asked, perplexed.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I gave your Dad to your Mum. He needed her, and she needed me, and he was 99.9% me. Because he came from me, and because I loved her, he loved her. He had all of my memories, memories of adventures we'd shared. The two of them were perfect together." The Doctor explained, his voice tender, and filled with love and hope.

"And you gave them a TARDIS!" Amy giggled at the thought of her parents – the parents she'd thought she knew – travelling around through the universe as she and the Doctor did now.

"Thank you for showing me this, Doctor." Amy said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I never would have hidden it from you. You understand that I didn't know who your parents were until yesterday, don't you?" The Doctor asked casually.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to bed, to dream about them, hopefully. I feel close to them today, as though they were here with us." Amy stood up and hugged the Doctor tightly, before walking out of the room.

As Amy left, the smile faded from the Doctor's face until it was slowly replaced by a frown. He still had a lot of things to figure out, and without Amy finding out what he was doing. He'd have to go back to when Amy was a baby – now, while she was asleep would be the best time. He'd just have to trust that TARDIS to keep her occupied and safe while he went investigating.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This was quite a hard chapter to write, and sorry about all the jumps between the action, but I wanted Amy's reaction without long descriptions about what was going on. Oh, and I almost forgot - this takes place after Flesh and Stone, but everything canon after Flesh and Stone didn't take place (I couldn't fit Rory into the story but still wanted Amy to have the worry that she'd kissed her own father). Next time, we'll catch up some more with Rose and her Doctor.


	5. In Threes

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. This chapter is a little darker, as it deals with the death of a couple of characters. Please read and review. Oh, and the reason Tony (Rose's brother) is older than seems possible for the timeline is that I figured time in Pete's world goes quicker than in Rose's London. Please read and review this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always.

* * *

When Amelia was three months old, tragedy struck the Pond family. First, Jackie, who had developed asthma due to all the pollution in Pete's world, had a serious attack while she was alone in the house. When Rose and the Doctor returned, the Doctor carrying little Amelia in a papoose across his chest, Jackie was lying on the floor, not breathing. Despite all the Doctor's efforts, she couldn't be resuscitated. Rose was desolate and it took all of the Doctor's considerable compassion, empathy and ultimately love, to be able to console his wife.

The second tragedy occurred two days after Jackie's funeral. Rose, having awoken suddenly in the middle of the night, went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. While doing so, she collided with Pete, who had his bags packed. When Rose realised what he was going to do, Rose just turned and left him, as he was about to do to her.

The Doctor had wanted to track Pete using the TARDIS and then make him pay for how rejected he'd made Rose felt, but Rose had stopped him. She'd said that Pete wasn't worth it, and she was right.

Of course, there is an old saying that dictates that tragedies must travel in threes, and a week after Pete left, the old saying proved true. Tony, Rose's brother, now 20, was diagnosed with aggressive lung cancer, and there was nothing that the doctors could do for him. Technology and medicine weren't as advanced in Pete's world as they were back home. It was this that prompted the Doctor to make a suggestion to Rose.

"But Doctor, we can't go back. The worlds...they're sealed. They've been sealed for years" Rose said. She looked exhausted. All the events of the last month had taken their toll on her health, and the Doctor didn't know how much more she could cope with.

"I've found a crack, Rose. A safe crack, but its only one way, which explains why the other Doctor couldn't see it from his side. And because its one sided, if we go through, we won't be able to come back. But we can go, now, if we want. Amelia's too young to remember anything, and Tony knows we're not from this world." The Doctor looked like he was going to continue, but Rose just looked at him, immediately causing him to wait for what she wanted to say.

"How long have you known about this crack, darling?" She asked calmly. The Doctor looked down at his feet and blushed.

"Couple of years" he mumbled. Rose hugged him then, because she knew what he wasn't saying. If she'd known about the crack before, she'd have been torn between her desire to get home, and her love for her family. He'd kept that temptation from her, until it was possible for them to go through the crack.

So they had sold the Tyler house, packed their TARDIS and gone through the crack. Poor little Amelia had hated the TARDIS, especially when it was in flight. The trip was a particularly rough one – crossing universes was never going to be a walk in the park – but they'd eventually landed in Scotland, circa 1987. They'd decided to make the Scottish past their home to avoid running into the other Doctor – it would only complicate matters.

They'd found a cancer specialist for Tony, who thought he could help him – he was able to comfortably prolong his life for a few years. During one of his many visits to the hospital, Tony met and fell in love with a nurse, Sharon. They married and had had a happy life together.

And so Rose, the Doctor and Amelia lived peacefully. They'd parked the TARDIS in a quiet alleyway near their house, and most of the year she just sat there. But for two weeks twice a year, in January and June, Rose and the Doctor would go travelling , just as they used to, leaving Amy with friends.

Eventually, Tony lost his fight with cancer. Though she'd known it would happen, his widow mourned him deeply, and soon moved down South to England. She still kept in touch with Rose and the Doctor though, and little Amelia.

And things had continued fairly normally, until one fateful day in 1995, when the Doctor and Rose went shopping and got caught in a robbery. By the end of that day, Amelia was alone in the world, and about to begin a new phase of her life.

* * *

Should have a new chapter up fairly soon...in the meantime, hit that little button and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	6. Reunion

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please keep doing so. If I get the dates slightly off, or canon events wrong, many apologies, but technically this piece is AU, so hopefully I'll be forgiven those minor slips. This is the penultimate chapter, and the final one should be uploaded soon.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

The Doctor ran off into the console room, setting controls, pulling buttons, pushing levers and twisting dials like a madman. He hoped that the TARDIS would materialise gently this time, and not wake Amy up. This was one trip he'd be making without her. He was dressed in his now traditional tweed suit with a bowtie, and his hair, as ever, was sticking up all over the place.

The TARDIS landed, more gently than usual, and the Doctor checked the place and date one last time, just in case. The display read 'Scotland, Earth, 1991'.

"Keep her safe, old girl," the Doctor whispered to the TARDIS, before walking quietly out of the door, being very cautious as he left the safety of the TARDIS. After all, he didn't always get the date of place exactly right. This time, however, everything was as it should be.

He walked down the street, wondering how to go about finding Rose and her Doctor, when he stopped suddenly. There, walking down the road towards him, were the two people he'd come to see. For a few moments, he just stared, transfixed.

They were walking hand in hand, and Rose kept stretching up to whisper in her Doctor's ear. They both looked a little older, but the Doctor was pleased to see that although Rose's face had a wisdom and maturity that hadn't been there before, she still looked the picture of health and vitality. It made the Doctor's heart ache to see the love radiating from her eyes when she was with her Doctor.

Realising that they were about to walk past him, the Doctor thought quickly. As they passed, he called out "Help", and then as they turned to see what was happening, he fell to the floor in a perfect imitation of someone fainting. Rose and her Doctor rushed to his aid, Rose telling her Doctor to call an ambulance. Before he could do this, the Doctor opened one eye, grinned at Rose, then pretended to come round.

"What...what happened?" he asked, his voice foggy. Rose had his head on her lap, and she smoothed his hair back from his forehead.

"You fainted, love. Do you think you can walk, just to the cafe over there, so that you can recover in peace, away from all these people?" Her voice was full of compassion.

The Doctor nodded, then swayed slightly as he stood, causing Rose and her Doctor to both wrap an arm round his waist, and take one of his arms over their shoulders. Together, they walked across the street to a small cafe, and while Rose's Doctor got water for the Doctor and tea for himself and Rose, Rose waited until the Doctor was sat down at a table, and then looked at him quizzically.

"Alright, what's going on? Why did you wink at me just then?" She asked.

"He's the Doctor – the other Doctor. This must be a future regeneration" a voice behind them said. Rose's Doctor was stood behind Rose's chair, his hand on her shoulder, frowning.

The Doctor looked at Rose and nodded. Rose just stood up, her face a picture of shock.

"The Doctor...you're the Doctor? You're...are you the next one, or a future one?" Rose asked. She sounded confused, but as always, the Doctor knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm the next one on from your Doctor. It was about six months ago – a problem with the Master." At the mention of an old enemy, Rose's Doctor looked up.

"I thought he died – he refused to regenerate." Rose's Doctor asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"He survived somehow. He's dead now, though. I really am the last one left. In the process of stopping the Master, and a few other enemies, Donna's grandfather nearly got blanketed with radiation – I saved him from that." The Doctor's voice was calm, and even. Rose's face changed suddenly, into one of those radiant grins that he used to live it see. She ran round to his side of the table and threw her arms round him. The Doctor wrapped his arms round her, and lifted her off her feet, swinging her around, before putting her firmly back on the floor, next to her Doctor.

"So you're still with this old face then?" he joked. Rose nodded, beaming with joy and love.

"We've been married for twelve years and we've got a four year old daughter, Amelia." Rose dug around in her pocket, then drew out a picture. "Here she is Doctor." She handed the Doctor the photo – it was the same photo that Amy now had by her bed in the TARDIS. He looked at it and smiled, remembering his companion, who had always felt like family to him. He handed the picture back to Rose, then turned to her Doctor. "She's ginger! Your daughter's ginger!" Rose's Doctor matched the Doctor's grin with one of his own. "Was it bad, this time?" he asked. The Doctor simply nodded. He didn't want to talk about what his previous self had said, done, or gone through just prior to regenerating.

Rose who had been silent, suddenly spoke up as a thought occurred to her.

"You visited me, didn't you? You came to say goodbye before you regenerated" she said. Her Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. The Doctor gave a wry smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I said a farewell to all my former companions. You were the last. I was in quite bad shape by that time." The Doctor's eyes held a hint of sadness for a second, but he blinked, and it was gone again.

"I'd forgotten all about it. It was New Years Day, 2005. I thought you were just some cute drunk guy." Her Doctor chuckled. His Rose sure had a way with words.

"So, Doctor, not that it's not great to see you, but why have you come to visit, and how did you know we were here?" Rose's Doctor asked. The Doctor shuffled in his heat, and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's just say that in a few years time, I travel with..." he couldn't bring himself to say that he was travelling with Amy, as it would lead to too many questions that he didn't want to have to answer today. "...a friend of yours" he finished his sentence.

"And this friend told you about us?" Rose's Doctor asked. "Yeah, she was talking about her friends and I realised that they sounded familiar. I thought I'd pop back for a visit."

"Why did you have to _come back_ for a visit? Why couldn't you just visit us in your time?" Rose asked, the fear that suddenly gripped her evident in her voice.

Both Doctors turned to her in concern, but it was her Doctor her answered. "Probably because if he visited us in his present, he'd run the risk of bumping into his companion, and messing up the timeline. Right, Doctor?" He looked at the Doctor, who grinned and nodded. "See, Time Lord brain. Everything but the binary vascular system." Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor, but accepted the explanation, and soon the trio were busy talking about everything and nothing, catching up on everything that had gone on since they'd last seen each other.

"So how did you end up back here? And where's Amelia now?" the Doctor asked.

"She's at nursery. She doesn't know anything – to Amelia, we're just John and Rose Pond, her parents. We're not dragging her off to fight monsters, not yet. We'll cross those bridges when she's older" Rose said. The pair then told the Doctor their story. The Doctor was overjoyed to see them again, and so clearly in love. They told the story together, in a sort of relay. First, Rose would say something, then her Doctor would jump in. They often broke off the story to reminisce about a shared memory. It made the Doctor's hearts fill with pride and love for his friends, but he knew he'd be in emotional pain later, when the shock of seeing Rose like that with someone else, someone not him, would eventually hit him. For now, though, he was content to just listen, and try to understand a little more of how Rose's daughter had ended up travelling with him.

Finally, when Rose and her Doctor had finished with their story, the trio all stood up. Rose and her Doctor had to pick Amelia up from nursery. Rose hugged the Doctor tightly, before walking out of the cafe. Her Doctor knew she'd be wiping tears from her eyes, but he wasn't jealous. He knew she loved him. He lingered with the Doctor to allow his wife a little time to compose herself.

"We're not around in your present, are we?" he asked quietly. He'd understood what Rose hadn't. "No, you're not" was all the Doctor said. He'd return again, he knew. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. Maybe then he'd tell them about Amelia and Amy, and what their daughter would grow up to become. For now, though, he only wanted them to go on as they were – happy and in love, and sharing that love with their daughter, the amazing Amelia Pond.

Rose's Doctor walked away, but turned at the last minute and looked the Doctor straight in the eye. "Look after her for us, Doctor" he said, before walking out of the door and taking Rose's hand as they strolled off together down the street.

The Doctor felt an overwhelming sadness as he walked back toward his TARDIS, hoping that she'd kept Amy safe, and that Amy was still asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please now review...:)


	7. Nightmares and Cocoa

Ok, this is the last chapter of this fic, although there may be a sequel, as my inspiration, which I thought had left me, has now returned. However, no promises. This chapter carries a slight warning, only because I'm paranoid, about Amy's parents. Consider yourself warned, however pointless the warning is. Please read and review, and thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing this fic - it's made it worthwhile to write it. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the small Wizard of Oz reference.

* * *

Amy awoke to a curious silence. Normally, when the TARDIS was just floating through the vortex, the engines were running. Now, however, there was silence, and the floor was still, instead of vibrating gently from the force of the engines.

Amy got up out of bed and walked out of her room. There was a strange chill in the air, and she felt as though she were walking up a slight incline, almost as if the TARDIS was parked on a slope. She wandered through the TARDIS until she reached the console room. The Doctor was by the hub, and when he heard her enter, he spun around slowly to face her, his face streaked with tears. "Amy...oh Amy" he began, but tears and sadness overcame him, and he broke down crying. Amy was shocked, and scared. Something bad must have happened, if the Doctor was crying.

"What's happened, Doctor?" she asked nervously. He tried to answer her, but words failed him and he just looked dejectedly at her. Amy decided to look outside the TARDIS to see where they were, and if that could explain the Doctor's behaviour. As she walked towards the door, the Doctor noticed what she was doing, and ran to catch up with her, trying to stop her. But Amy was too quick for the Doctor, and she tugged the door open before he could reach her. She soon wished she hadn't.

Outside, they were in a city street. Police cars and ambulances were parked across the road, setting up a perimeter, and pointing in the direction of the TARDIS, but at the floor. Amy looked down to see that they were pointing at, and saw her parents, clearly dead, a few inches below her feet, underneath the TARDIS. They'd been crushed, in what looked like a cruel mockery of the Wizard of Oz, when the TARDIS landed. She could overhear an American voice somewhere, saying, "Best mark it down in the records as a robbery gone wrong." The voice belonged to a dark haired man, who Amy recognised from the TARDIS visual records. He was walking toward the police officers.

Not wanting to see anymore, and wanting to shut away the sight of her parents lying dead at her feet, Amy slammed the door and started sobbing hysterically. "Amy...Amy!" The Doctor was shaking her, and his voice seemed to be coming from somewhere far away. Then suddenly she was lying in her bed, and the Doctor was leaning over her, shaking her by the shoulder and calling her name.

"Doctor?" she asked, trying to talk through a throat thick with tears.

"You've had a nightmare, Amy. You were screaming and crying." The Doctor was wearing his usual tweed trousers, with braces attached, but he'd taken his jacket and shirt off, so the braces were just hanging at his waist. His hair was all over the place. He looked as though he had either just gotten out of bed or was about to go to bed, and worry for his companion was etched on his face.

Amy thought back to the dream she'd just had, and started to cry again as the image of her parents, dead under the TARDIS, came flooding back to her. She was sobbing and shaking, so the Doctor picked her up, bridal style, in his arms, and cradled her to his chest. He walked out of her room and carried Amy down the corridor until they reached the kitchen.

He sat down on the sofa which Amy had insisted should go in the kitchen, and just held her while she wept, holding her close to him in an attempt to comfort her. Realising that she was shaking from the cold as well as from crying, the Doctor grabbed an old fur throw that was crumpled up in the sofa, probably left there by Amy after late night hot chocolate. He wrapped the blanket around his companion until she was covered, then continued to speak comfortingly and consolingly to her, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth, the way a parent soothes a child.

Eventually, Amy stopped sobbing and slumped, exhausted, into the Doctor's protective arms. Though her violent weeping had ceased, the occasional tear still slid down her cheek.

"Ready to talk about it yet?" the Doctor asked, keeping his voice low and soothing. Amy just shook her head. "Ok, that's fine. Do you think you can just sit here on the sofa while I make us hot chocolate?" he asked, in the same low, soothing tones. This was a side of the Doctor that made Amy think of how good a father he'd make, or maybe how good a father he had made, once.

"I think so" Amy said quietly. The Doctor slowly manoeuvred Amy onto the sofa, making sure that she was still covered by the throw. While making the hot chocolate, he kept turning to Amy to check on her, and kept up a running commentary about nothing in particular, hoping to distract his distressed companion from whatever horror had featured in her nightmare.

"Here you go Pond. This will warm you up" he said, passing Amy a steaming mug of hot cocoa. She took it and wrapped her cold hands around it, soaking up the warmth. The Doctor sat down next to her, holding his own mug. He put his arm round Amy and she instinctively shuffled closer to him, leaning her body to fit in with his. A thought occurred to her, and she chuckled to herself.

"What's funny, Pond?" The Doctor asked. He tried not to grin like an idiot at how wonderful it was just to hear her laugh again. Though it had only been a couple of days since the revelation about her parents, it had felt like months to the Doctor, as it had robbed Amy of her smiles and her laughter. He knew she was constantly thinking about her parents, and missing them.

"You're like my big brother, or a sort of uncle now, but I used to fancy you like mad...it just made me smile, to think of the change." Amy blushed as the Doctor raised a solitary eyebrow at her. He knew just how much she 'fancied' him, after she'd virtually attacked him in her bedroom back on earth. It had taken all of the Doctor's many and varied persuasive skills to convince Amy that she didn't really want him, she just missed Rory. Unfortunately, when they'd returned home for Rory, he'd moved on and was dating a nurse at the hospital where he worked.

"Amy, to me you were always first and foremost Amelia Pond who fed me all the food she could think of, then didn't blink when I ate fish custard in front of her. Finding out that your father was Rose's Doctor kind of makes sense. It also explains why I was drawn in to your house that first night. The TARDIS recognised partial Time Lord DNA, and locked on to it. It also explains why you trusted me instantly – subconsciously, I reminded you of your father. You felt safe with me." The Doctor smiled down at Amy, who looked quiet and content.

"I've found some family" she said, and that was all she needed to say. The Doctor knew how important family was to her.

They sat in comfortable silence, each drinking their cocoa and thinking of those that they'd lost.

"We can't...I mean, I'd never thought about it before...but..." Amy didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. The Doctor knew what she wanted to ask. "It would be a bad idea, but I'm not going to say no. We'll go in a few weeks, after you've had some time to get used to the idea. I know that all you want to do right now is go and see them, hug them one last time, tell them that you love them and that everything turns out alright, but trust me, you'll be able to cope with it better if we wait a few weeks. We'll go visit some more planets and civilisations first. If I took you now, you'd want to stay, or try to save them, which is only natural. Are you ok with that?" the Doctor asked gently. He knew that if Amy begged him to take her to see her parents there and then, he'd struggle to refuse.

Amy just smiled and nodded. "I understand Doctor. And just knowing that they're out there, and you'll take me to see them soon, is enough."

The Doctor smiled, and thought about when he'd taken Rose back to see her father. It was strange, in some ways, how much he'd thought about her recently, but it also made sense. Not only had he spent a large portion of the last few days talking about her to Amy, but he'd also visited her that afternoon.

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked down to see that Amy had fallen asleep in his arms. He put his mug down, then gracefully picked her up so she was still covered by the blanket. She hadn't told him what her nightmare was about, but then he hadn't told her that three hours ago, he'd been drinking tea with her parents.

Settling Amy down in her bed, the Doctor thought about taking Amy to see her parents. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rose's face when she met her grown up daughter – it would make an interesting parallel to the time when she'd met her mother at a time in her personal timeline when she'd been a baby.

He also thought about their last day – he'd go and see what had happened. He knew that he'd be tempted to save Rose and her Doctor, but he hoped that this regeneration had more control than some of his others.

Looking down at Amy, he smoothed the hair back from her face, and laid a kiss on her forehead. He caught sight of the photo, now faded, which earlier that day he'd held in his hand, and remembered his promise to Rose's Doctor that he'd take care of his daughter. His latest companion was now even more precious to him than before – she was the child of his soul mate, and because of that, he'd protect her with all he had. He'd make sure she had more cause to smile than cry, and one day, he'd give her away at her wedding to someone who would love her the way she deserved to be love. He would be the father that Rose's Doctor would have been, because she'd had her parents stolen from her.

With these thoughts in his head, the Doctor silently closed Amy's door behind him and slipped down the hall to his room, to plan their next adventure.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed that. Please review :)


End file.
